


Sam Finds A Puppy

by HazelDomain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Sam gets a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelDomain/pseuds/HazelDomain
Summary: Written for the Bitter Sam!Girl Club Christmas fic exchange.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elenajames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/gifts).



He was supposed to be back fifteen minutes ago but dammit, some things were worth being late for.

“C’mere little guy,” Sam muttered, extending the burger a little further into the crevasse. From the darkness, two glittering eyes stared out at him.

Sam tried to be still, nearly holding his breath as the tiny animal crept forward toward the food.

“That’s it, buddy,” Sam urged, trying to stay very still. “It’s real good, I promise.”

The puppy nudged against Sam’s hand, sniffing at the proffered food. He licked at it once, getting a feel for the taste. Sam grinned.

“Yeah, you want that? It’s good stuff.”

The puppy licked him again, before sinking it’s teeth into the burger and tearing off a chunk. It was gone in a second, and Sam took the opportunity to pull back a few inches. This time, the puppy came forward more eagerly. Sam could see the outline of ribs as it moved into the light.

“Want another bite there? Yeah?”

His phone vibrated in his pocket and with his free hand, Sam checked the screen.

‘ _What’s the hold-up?’_

Sam looked guiltily back at the burger, thinking of the salad still on the front seat, safe in the takeout bag.

He could get Dean another burger. Worst case scenario, he still had fries.

Sam pulled back a little further, letting the puppy follow the smell of the food. It was some kind of lab mix, black or brown maybe. It watched him suspiciously as it inched out of its hiding place and into the open.

Sam flattened his hand, letting the last few bites of burger sit on his palm. The puppy snatched them up eagerly, chewing and, more importantly, not retreating into the darkness.

Sam extended his other hand, making sure the puppy could see it. When the chewing continued, he let it rest gently on top of the dog’s head, scratching a little at it’s floppy ears. The puppy ignored the contact, instead pushing its node into Sam’s empty palm, licking at the juices left there.

“That some good stuff? Yeah?”

He continued scratching while the puppy concluded it’s investigation of his empty hand. When it finished, it turned to stare at him reproachfully.

“That’s all I’ve got, unless you like cobb salads,” Sam said apologetically. If the dog understood, it didn’t give any indication.

Sam’s phone buzzed again, and this time, the puppy yipped in response. Sam froze, worried it would retreat into its hiding place, but it didn’t. Sam went back to his ear scratching, and a minute later, the puppy lay down and rolled over.

“You want your belly rubbed, boy?” Sam asked, grinning. He didn’t wait for an answer, just went straight to scratching at the fine hair covering the pup’s tummy.

With his other hand, he pulled his phone out, hastily shooting a message back to Dean.

~

It was another half an hour before Sam could calm the pup down enough to pick him up. After that, it was just a matter of depositing him into the backset (where he did not stay) and circling back around to the restaurant for a replacement burger.

He couldn’t go back to the bunker with a dog _and_ no burger.

In a flash of inspiration, Sam added a slice of pie to his order, waiting in the car while the food was prepared. The puppy used the time wisely, conducting a thorough investigation of the interior before curling up in the passenger footwell and promptly falling asleep. He twitched a bit when Sam set the new order on the seat, filling the car with the scent of cooked beef.

~

“Was the restaurant haunted?” Dean asked, the moment Sam opened the front door. Sam froze, eyes darting guiltily toward his brother.

“They, uh… they messed up the order,” Sam lied. He hadn’t expected Dean to be waiting _right_ inside the door.

“At least you made it,” Dean conceded. He was sitting at the table with his feet up beside a pair of unopened beers. “Get down here, I’m starving.”

Sam hesitated, but couldn’t think of an excuse to go back outside- or an alternative puppy-storage location, for that matter. Keeping his body angled so the paper bag hid the squirming pup, he started down the stairs.

Unfortunately, Dean’s burger was greasy enough to soak the paper and the puppy caught the scent. It barked once, scrabbling excitedly at the darkened paper.

Sam and Dean froze simultaneously. Sam slowly looked over toward Dean, hoping he hadn’t heard.

“What was that.” Dean deadpanned. Sam grimaced.

“He kinda… I was leaving the restaurant and I saw…”

The puppy yipped again, squirming in Sam’s grasp.

“I have like, _one_ rule, Sam,” Dean groaned, covering his face with his hands. “No dogs in the car.”

Sam hurried down the rest of the stairs, trying to get at least one of his burdens set down before he dropped them both.

“I couldn’t just leave him out there,” Sam protested, setting the takeout bag beside Dean. Dean ignored it, instead looking at the wild bundle Sam still held.

“That’s not even a dog, that’s like… half a dog.”

“He _is_ pretty scrawny,” Sam admitted. He set the pup on the floor, where it immediately began sniffing the floor around Dean’s boots. Dean didn’t pull back, which Sam took as a good sign.

“We can’t have a dog living in our secret bunker with us,” Dean said, but he still didn’t pull back. Sam avoided the topic, opting to tear into the takeout bag instead.

“Yeah, I was thinking just for a little bit- feed him and make sure he’s gonna be okay, you know?”

“Hmm,” Dean answered, still looking down at the creature running figure eights around his ankles. At first it looked like the pup was chasing his tail, but after a moment he tripped over Dean’s foot, forgot his goal, and set to chewing eagerly on Dean’s shoelace.

Sam winced and bent to retrieve him, but Dean waved him off.

“I gotta switch the laces in these anyway,” he muttered, giving the pup a small grin. Sam looked at him a second, then popped the lid off his takeout container and sat down to watch.

Dean took pains to make it appear that he was ignoring the puppy, but Sam could see the occasional downward glances and grins. As soon as he took the foil off his burger, the puppy looked up with renewed interest, standing on his hind legs and trying to climb onto Dean’s lap.

“You only want me for my food,” Dean accused, but Sam didn’t miss the small tidbit his brother palmed and surreptitiously passed to the pup.

“I think he looks like a Buddy,” Sam offered. Dean rolled his eyes.

“That’s almost as original as Bones. Jesus Sam, why not come right out and name them Dog?”

Sam scowled.

“Bones is a great name.”

“So’s Jackson, which is clearly his name.”

The puppy yipped and Dean grinned.

“See? He likes it.”

“You gave him a bite of your burger,” Sam accused. Dean looked at him, his expression mock-appalled.

“Jackson and I are disgusted that you would accuse me of that.”

Jackson yipped again, happily devouring the morsel that Dean wasn’t even trying to conceal.

“Are you gonna eat any of that yourself?” Sam asked dryly. Dean shrugged.

“Depends. We got any dog food?”

Sam shook his head. Dean rolled his eyes and pulled Jackson onto his lap. After a short inspection of his new elevation, the pup settled down and was rewarded with the last few bites of Dean’s burger. Sam grinned, watching the puppy settling into Dean’s lap, where he promptly fell asleep. Dean gave him a knowing look.

“I’m not walking him,” Dean said defensively.

Sam nodded gravely, then broke into a grin as he palmed the car keys.

They were gonna need a lot of dog food.

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompts: 
> 
> 1\. Hurt/Comfort with Hurt!Sam and Comforting!Dean. Can be gen or wincest.  
> 2\. Sam taking in a stray animal  
> 3\. Sam having a self-care day  
> 4\. Sam + affection  
> 5\. Generally happy/comfortable Sam
> 
>  
> 
> I think I got the overall vibe right. 
> 
> I'm kinda bad at fluff.


End file.
